


The Path You Walk

by Showndra_Ridge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Force-Sensitive Reader, Jedi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: Reader insertion, You are the main character. One night coming home from work you notice something crash land in a field nearby, against better judgment you investigate it.  What you find will change your life forever.Reader picks the path the story follows.  Set in the middle of Clone Wars, with characters and elements from Rebels & Revenge of the Sith brought in as needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of each chapter will be two options, these will decide what path the story will take in the next update. The ‘voting’ for the path will remain open for about week after the story is live. Once the week is up the votes will be counted and the next chapter will be written based upon what path the readers choose. If no path is chosen option 1 will be the default selection. 
> 
> Please choose wisely readers, your fate is in your hands.

The night was as clear as was normal for this time of year. The sun had set maybe an hour ago and the moon had risen, full, lighting up the land around. 

You were making your way down a long, straight, boring road toward home. At 17 you lived on your own, no parents, no real family, or friends. You tended to drift from one place to another, never really putting down roots. You’d been on your own since you were 16, the courts had awarded you ‘emancipated minor’ status so long as you proved you could support yourself, and finish school, and you had. 

The idea had come up from time to time to settle down, but you never seemed to. Everywhere you ended up, you just never seemed to fit in. It was always like there was just something about everyone else that kept you apart from them. Something you couldn’t put your finger on. You know there wasn’t anything wrong with you, you just didn’t seem to feel comfortable around everyone. And of course there was the fact that no matter where you ended up, you never felt as if you belonged. 

So home it was you were going on a Friday night, when other teens your age would be out having fun. 

You’d rather be home, then at a party.

Honestly, your plants needed to be watered, and they made better companions then some of your workers. 

Lost in thoughts of what you intended to Netflix, once your frozen pizza was cooked, you drove along almost not paying attention to the world around, on auto pilot.

That was until you noticed something felt off. It was as if the world around you had taken a deep breath and was holding it. The sound of your car seemed to fade into the night. Gone too where the sound of bugs you should have been hearing.

Then at once the breath was released, and sound returned. Your car rumbling quietly along the road, and the sound of something screaming over your head. 

Slamming on the breaks you barley avoided putting the car into a ditch and jumped out as soon as it was in park. The screaming got louder and you watched as something appeared to crash in the woods nearby.

Normal people would have left at this point, but you felt something, as if you were drawn to find out what this thing was. Against all better judgement and common sense you got back into your car and pulled it off of the road. Turning it off you debated locking it, but no one ever drove down here so you opted to just take the keys. It would be better that way too, in case whatever crashed wanted to eat you; without a locked car to fight with you could jump into the vehicle and maybe be somewhat protected.

The pull got stronger, so before you could try and talk your way out of it you sent off into the forest.

It would seem your plants would have to wait a bit longer for their Netflix time. 

 

*~*~*

 

Reader please comment and vote:

Light   
Or  
Dark


	2. Light Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies about the delay in updating. My initial update schedule would have been post, allow a week for votes, then update in about 2 weeks. I forgot when I posted the first chapter what date it was. I had a con this month, and several Star Wars costumes to finish, so between all of that I didn’t have time to sit down on my computer. 
> 
> Going forward I should be able to stick to the pattern I have set.
> 
> Anyways, here we go, you choose Light so Light Side of the Force it is.

Trying not to fall over random small saplings, and suddenly wishing you had brought a flashlight (while the moon was lighting up the land around the woods, the woods apparently at night were not as bright as you had thought they would be) you attempted to navigate to where the light-object-thing had crashed.

You were about to give up, even though the strange pull was stronger than ever when you stumbled over a rise in the earth and practically fell into a crater. The earth as a bit warm so you were reasonably sure this hole in the earth was new. Looking up you found yourself faced with the object you had been seeking. A glowing, silver and yellow looking strange starship like thing was in front you. Nothing NASA ever made looked like this however.

Again, the pull came and you found yourself walking forward as if in a trance. The ship was warm, but not too warm to put your hands on and you found yourself climbing on top of it too look inside.

Someone was trapped in there and looked to be unconscious.

Not knowing if they needed help, or if the thing you were now crawling over would explode you forced the cockpit open and after glancing over the man in front you, managed to drag him out of the ship. You were able to move the two of you to a safe distance, where you could set him down and simply stare at the ship for a minute. He looked okay to you, a bit knocked out, but you could see no sign of blood or anything so you assumed he wouldn’t die. There were no flames on the ship when you looked it over, but given you knew nothing about space travel you still couldn’t be sure it wouldn’t explode. 

You decided that the two of you couldn’t stay out here however and you slowly drag/carried the strange man to your car, over the saplings and everything else. No fireball came from the woods so you assumed the ship would be okay. However, you didn’t want to stay out there all night, and you were hungry, and it was getting a bit chilly. Plus, you didn’t think the man you were now dragging would want to wake up in damp, dark woods, in the middle of the night alone, so you loaded him up in the passenger seat, and after making sure to note down where the ship was based on your GPS you headed home. 

*~*

He didn’t wake up by the time you made it back to your apartment. Luckily no one else was out so you were able to get him inside without anyone seeing you. Hopefully his legs wouldn’t kill him too much from all of the dragging around they were doing.

Plopping him down on the couch you made your way into the kitchen to make yourself some pizza, turning on lights as you went. Glancing back at the stranger on your couch you contemplated then threw in an extra pizza for him, just in case, and set out to water the plants while you wanted for the oven to work it’s magic (two pizza’s were a bit too much for the microwave to handle at once.)

The dig of the oven timer coincided with the man groaning from your couch, and after debating a second you ran to the kitchen to save the pizzas before they would burn. A second groan meant your ears as you entered the living room again and you found your house guest staring at you in confusion.

He began talking and you blinked in confusion, having no idea what language he was even speaking.

“Sorry, I only speak English.” You told him.

“So you speak Basic then?” that you understood, but what Basic was, who knew.

“I guess?” You sat down on a nearby chair to study the man. Steel/blue eyes meant your own as the two of you sat in silenced for a minute.

“Where am I?” he finally asked you.

“At my house. I saw you crash in the middle of the woods and dragged you back here. Probably shoulda taken you to the hospital but with the cost and insurance and everything.” You shrugged, “Since you weren’t bleeding I figured you’d be okay being here.”

The man looked at you, about to say something but you cut him off by running into the kitchen, “One second, the pizza!” It was cool enough to cut so you threw a few slices on two plates and carried them back into the living room before handing one plate to your guest and taking one for yourself. 

He gave the food a confused look.

“I know it’s crappy frozen but they kinda taste decent.” You told him, taking a bit of your own slice.   
“Yes, well.” He paused looking at the food before setting the plate in his lap to look at you. “You said I’m in your home? Where is it?”

You told him and he only looked more confused.

“I’m afraid I’ve not heard of this place.”

With a half shrug you asked him jokingly, “You’ve never heard of Earth?”

He shook his head no.

“Maybe you hit your head when you crashed.”

“Let’s start over.” Your guest finally said, he’d been slowly nibbling on the pizza in thought, “I’m Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Master?” You asked confused.

“Yes, of the Jedi Order, I was in hyperspace when something went wrong and I had to exit it without correcting the course. I wasn’t expecting a planet to appear and must have crashed into it.”

The confused blank look on your face must have made it apparent you had no idea what he was talking about.

“You don’t know about hyperspace or the Jedi I take it?”

You shook your head no.

“Well that could be a problem. Do you have a map of the stars around your planet?”

“That I do kind of know.” You told him and grabbed a small tablet. Pulling up a map of the star systems around earth you handed it over to the strange man.

A sound of minor frustration escaped his lips, and for some unknown reason you sat down on the couch next to him to look over his should to see what he was looking at.

“This isn’t good.” He muttered.

“What?” You briefly wondered if you were too close to him, but that idea was disproven when he leaned next to you to show you on the star map.

“All of this is forbidden space.” 

That confused you more.

“I can navigate out of it, but we’re not allowed to travel here.”

“Oh.” You weren’t quite sure how to respond to that.

“How did you find my ship anyway?” Obi-Wan finally asked.

You launched into the entire store, leaving in the odd tugging feelings and everything. You felt safe around this man, even though you had no idea why. Something seemed to whisper that this was the right thing to do, you could trust him. 

*~*

The next morning found the two of you outside of his spaceship. Obi-Wan had seemed lost in thought after your story, but hadn’t explained why. He’d insisted the two of you get sleep at some point, so you’d left him to the couch and a blanket or two while you took up residence in your room.

The ship, the two of you had found wasn’t nearly as damaged as it could have been. The paint would need to be redone of course, but everything else seemed to be in good shape. The little bit of damage to the outside was superficial. Obi-Wan had entered the ship, after being greeted by a machine, a droid as he called it named Arfour. 

At the point where the droid had greeted the two of you, you’d debated taking off for your car in case the MIB showed up, but the feeling had told you to stay.

You glanced around after Obi-Wan had vanished, still expecting the Men in Black to show up, so when he appeared next to you, you jumped a bit.

“Do you mind?” He held out his hand, asking if he could see yours. In confusion you gave him your hand and jumped a bit when you felt a pin prick stab you.

“Sorry I just need a small drop of blood for something.” He vanished back inside the ship and you worried for a minute hoping that he didn’t drug you.

Arfour suddenly gave a beep that sounded almost happy, and the Jedi appeared back in the doorway. 

“She says we can leave at any point.”

‘We?’ You questioned to yourself.

Now suddenly serious the Jedi Master looked at you. “Do you want to come with me?”

 

*~*

Reader please choose:  
Do you:  
Stay on earth?  
Or   
Go with him?


	3. Go With Him

“Come with you?” You stutter out, surprised by the question. You give yourself a minute to think, though really there is no debate at all, “Of course.”

Kenobi smiles at you, as if he knew as well that the two of you would be leaving together. “Do you need some things from home?”

You think for a minute, then tell him you’d at least like a small traveling bag with a change of clothing and such. He agrees this would be a good idea and the two of you decide he’ll stay with the ship and do a few more repairs while you pick up your personal belongings.

You quickly find your way back to your apartment and after glancing around at everything you owned settled on a few comfy clothes, your cell phone, and a few minor other things. You checked on the plants, and seeing as they would be good for a few days by themselves stopped to do just one more thing. Pulling out a pad of paper you wrote a note to your land lady, a sweet old women who had always checked to make sure you where okay when she didn’t see you for a few days. You pulled some cash out of your stash and added it to the envelope, the rent for the last month on the apartment. It also included a note letting her know you may not be coming back, along with your key and care instructions for the plants. She’d always commented how lovely they were when she stopped by, it seemed you had a real green thumb with them, so you knew they would be safe with her. Leaving by way of the front path you stopped at her drop box and slid the envelope inside her box before heading back to the car. You didn’t want to see any heart break in her eyes, just in case leaving hurt her in some way.

Getting into the car you threw the backpack into the passenger seat, and started the car, heading back into the great unknown, or at least to the tree line in case Kenobi had changed his mind and left without you.

*~*

After parking the car you made your way back to the crash site, the keys had been left under the sun visor in case someone needed to move it before you got back, if you got back.

You briefly paused to take a breath before walking over the crest to see if the ship was still there. Part of you feared it wouldn’t be, and you were relived to find it sitting where you left it, Kenobi apparently meditating nearby it while he waited.

“Good you’re here.” He told you, breaking his meditation and standing. “If you’re ready then?”

Taking a breath you nodded, “No time like the present.” 

He smiled and helped you into his ship, as Arfour made some sounds that sounded like happy beeps to finally be underway you assumed. You found a safe space to place your bag and were relived that you could secure it down, before you too secured yourself in. The ship was an almost fighter style ship, your seat was in the back at the upper part, while Kenobi had taken a seat more to the front of the ship. Arfour had somehow attached herself to the outside of the ship in what looked like a dock made for droids like her.

Kenobi muttered to himself but suddenly the ship came to life around you and even in the restraints you felt yourself jump a bit startled.

“This is the easy part.” Kenobi said softly, which did nothing to calm you, but he choose to say nothing else as he went through a final check before the ship suddenly left the ground.

You found yourself mesmerized by the earth as it suddenly left you and the trees as they gradually shrunk, then all to suddenly you were in space moving away from the planet.

“Arfour can you calculate the hyperspace quadrants from here?” Kenobi asked the droid startling you out of your almost trance.

A beep was heard and Kenobi sighed then move the ship still farther away from the earth before a sudden happy beep was heard again.

“You may wish to prepare yourself if you’ve never seen this before.” Kenobi warned, and suddenly you felt the ship almost jump and the stars suddenly stretched out into lines as the solar system around you vanished.

“Hyperspace?” You ask after a minute or two.

“Yes, unfortunately we’ll be in here some time. We are a bit of away from Coruscant or any of the core worlds…” Kenobi trailed off for a minute thinking then started looking over something.

“Should any Republic cruisers be between us and Coruscant?” 

A beep a minute later sounded, followed by hum.

“Good then, let’s try and make it there before they leave. It beats being cramped in this ship for several days.”

You listened without saying anything, but days in a ship that seemed like it was only made for very short trips didn’t seem like that good of an idea. You were glad he was able to find this other ship, whatever it was, if that meant more room instead of being stuck sitting for hours. 

The droid must have done something because you felt a shift, ever so faintly in the shift.

“It will still be a few hours however, so if you know how to meditate?” Kenobi asked.

“I don’t.” You admitted. “I may take a nap though.”

“That works as well.” You heard a smile in his voice. He fell quiet so you assumed he was meditating again, and you looked out of the ship for a while till you drifted off.

*~*

A sudden jolt to the ship brought you back awake. The stars suddenly returned with no warning and you found yourself looking out into a very different space. Gone were the familiar constellations and the large blue and white planet you knew as home. Here there was a large orange planet, with several moons orbiting it. 

Most noticeable however was the very large ship in orbit around it, with several others of the same make slightly behind it. It seemed you were making for that ship.

A voice you didn’t recognize and couldn’t make out suddenly said something and Kenobi answered explain that you needed a ride to the Coruscant place if they had the room. A slight laugh answered and confirmed they did. 

The ship suddenly seemed to move with purpose and you watched as it was guided in and landed in a hanger bay. Around the ship were men, you assumed, in white armor doing various things, and a group walked with some dedication toward the ship you were in.

Kenobi opened your own ship as Arfour detached herself and landed near the base of the ship. Kenobi climbed out and waited for you to follow, which you did, careful to try and not hurt yourself as you wiggled your way down the ship, while carrying your backpack.

“General.” One the men in armor greeted Kenobi as he lead you toward the group walking towards you. You felt a bit nervous, but shoved it down as you tried not to walk into anything while you looked around yourself.

“Master Kenobi!” a voice called, and someone left the group of armor clad men to greet Kenobi.

 

Reader decide:

Is the speaker:  
Male  
Or   
Female?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Republic cruiser in this case is a Jedi cruiser, aka Venator-class Star Destroyer, aka those big ships they seem to keep destroying in Cone Wars. 
> 
> The ship Kenobi is somewhat based on the ship Rex and Cody are seen in the episode 'Rookies' fused with another ship because I'm terrible with planning and while the ship in the first part was an actual Jedi Starfighter (the one that needed hyperdrive rings) that wouldn't have fit the reader as well soo, ship fusion time. I will try to plan out my ships better in future chapters.


	4. Female- Depa Billaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I’m messing up the Clone Wars timeline a bit by using Depa, however I simply love Depa so please forgive this minor (major) twisting of the timeline.

“Master Kenobi.” A woman clad in dark brown robes called out warmly as she made her way to greet Obi-Wan and yourself. 

You followed Obi-Wan as he made his way toward her, still taking in all of the sights around you. You noticed the men in red and white armor appeared to follow the woman, and appeared to be observing you as if they were unsure of you.

“Master Billaba.” Kenobi greeted her, motioning for you to move closer to the two. “This is Jedi Master Depa Billaba.” He told you, and introduced you to her. You noticed he left out a bit about where he found you, as did Depa who seemed to raise an eyebrow at him. “I’ll explain the full story to you when we get back to Coruscant and can tell the entire Council.” 

That appeared to make her a bit more curious but she seemed to accept it.

It made you curious as well, but you figured it had something to do with Earth being in what Obi-Wan had called ‘forbidden space.’

“I suppose the youngling is the reason you asked for a ride?” Depa asked, as she started to lead you out of the hanger.

Obi-Wan smiled a bit, “Yes, my ship wasn’t exactly built for two people, and the trip back would have taken some time.”

‘Youngling?’ you realized she meant you after a minute. 

You again found yourself distracted by the going ons around you. 

One of the men came up to your slowly moving group and removed his helmet while he spoke to Depa softly. 

“Thank you Gray.” She told him, a smile on her face, “We can get under way again.”

The man, Gray nodded and turned away to go talk to another group of men after saying something into a device on his wrist. 

“We were preparing to leave and head into hyperspace when Rays detected your ship coming out. No one was scheduled to come here so we decided to see who it was.” Billaba explained.

“And we’re glad you did.” Obi-Wan told her, giving her a smile. 

“Now we should probably get the two of you rooms. It will be a bit of trip and I’m sure the youngling doesn’t want to carry that bag the whole time.” Depa told you two, moving the group down a long hallway.

You offered her a shy smile, still overwhelmed by the whole thing. You’d given up on trying to memorize the twisting gray hallways and resigned yourself to knowing you’d be endlessly lost in this ship once your guides left your side.

“Is your Padawan around?” Obi-Wan suddenly asked breaking the relative silence.

The group stopped in front of a door to a room as Depa opened it.

“Yes, he should be somewhere, probably bothering Stance.” Billaba answered, a bit confused.

“Good, then can you have him meet the youngling? I’m afraid this ship may be a bit too much for someone who’s never seen one before.”

You felt relief flood your system, glad Obi-Wan had realized your fear before you could even mention it.

Depa offered the two of you an understanding look and nodded, “Of course, I’ll send him here in about 30 minutes.” She turned to you, “That should give you enough time to settle into the room?”

You told her it would and entered the room, carefully watching to make sure you could figure out how to open and close the door again. Once the door closed and you felt the two Jedi(?) Obi-Wan had said they were Jedi, move away you threw yourself down onto the bed. You’d wonder over the fact that you had felt them leave later. At this point you decided to not question your strange feelings at all. 

After a few minutes of ‘what am I doing here’ and staring blankly at the wall in front of your face, you started to poke around the room, and thanks the poking were able to find a draw you could throw your bag into.

That done you continued to poke at things randomly to see what kind of noises they would make.

You were lost halfway into the room’s bathroom when someone ‘knocked’ at the door and it opened before you could respond.

“Oh sorry!” a young male voice called out as you quickly moved out of the bathroom. The boy looked to be twelve, maybe thirteen but you couldn’t be sure. Like Obi-Wan and Depa he was wearing the same style of clothing.

“It’s fine, I was just looking around.” You assured him. You didn’t want him worried that he may have interrupted your business.

“Master Billaba sent me to get you.” The boy told you.

“Ah.” that explained things. The thirty minutes must be up already.

“I’m Caleb Dume, Master Billaba’s Padawan.” The boy explained. You moved to follow him out of the room, introducing yourself as you went.

Only to stop once you actually got outside. A man was standing next to the door waiting, in white and red armor like you’d seen the others in with a helmet tucked under his arm. You looked over his face, confused as to why he looked like Gray.

“This is Stance.” Caleb told you.

“Sir.” The man nodded as a greeting, and finding yourself finally able to move the three of you headed in a direction, where you had no idea, but it seemed an important place to go to. 

As your group moved you noticed randomly more men that all seemed to share the same face. Either they had to come from a huge family or… You’d need to ask Obi-Wan to explain as soon you had the time.

“We should be at the bridge soon.” Caleb told you, finally breaking the relative quiet of your group. You could sense he was full of questions, but was barely able to restrain himself from bombarding you with them. 

Just as you seemed to be getting close to your destination he finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“Are you Master Kenobi’s Padawan?”

The question threw you off. 

“I don’t even know what a Padawan is.” You confessed.

Caleb hadn’t been expecting that answer clearly from the shocked expression on his face, but explained it for you. A student apprentice thing to the Jedi is what you took away from his long explanation of trials and codes. At some point you’d also need to figure out just what a Jedi was, but you decided to hold off on asking that for the moment.

Besides, your group had stopped walking just before a set of doors when Stance had stopped.

“Sirs.”

“I’ll catch up with you later!” Caleb called to him as he turned to walk away. The man gave a half nod and vanished down the hallway.  
You braced yourself as the doors opened when you and Caleb walked toward them.

The sight of stars again greeted you beyond the forms of Obi-Wan and Depa, whom where around a table looking thing discussing something. Gray, at least you thought it was Gray was standing nearby, listening and appearing to give input every once and a while.

“We’re here Masters.” Caleb announced softly, as you made your way to the group.

“Good.” Obi-Wan said softly, glancing up only to confirm that you were both there before going back to whatever was in front of him.

The room fell into relative silence. 

You were getting a bad feeling.

“Something wrong Master?” Caleb finally asked.

The two masters glanced at each other before looking back towards the two of you. 

“We’re not sure yet.” Depa confessed, seeming a bit frustrated.

The squeak of a transmission suddenly started up, startling everyone in the room. The signal faded in and out too broken up to be understood.

“Rays can you clean that up?” Depa asked, without looking away from the table.

“Attempting to General!” a voice answered. 

Not only did they all look alike, they sounded alike you realized.

A sudden image appeared on the table thing, along with a voice this time. It was still breaking up but at least it could be partially understood. “General….. -walker….under…….. need assistance.” The hologram(?) on the table tried speaking out.

“He’s not going to be able to receive our signal General. They’re attempting to block our signals.”

“Do we know where he was at?” Obi-Wan asked. The tension in the room was going up rapidly, even if everyone was managing to keep at least an outward expression of calm. 

“Yes sir, and we’re not that far away from him.” One of the men next to Rays answered.

The men were watching Obi-Wan and Depa, apparently waiting for orders. With a glance at you, Depa told them to head to were the signal was coming from.

“Anakin would manage to get himself into trouble the one time I’d prefer not to have to go into a battle field.” Obi-Wan muttered softly.

Again you felt people gazing at you and realized suddenly why, they didn’t want you in danger, or in the way, either was possible.

The moment passed and the bridge flew into a controlled frenzy. Orders were called out, men moved quickly to various stations, Gray, Commander Gray apparently as Depa called him started giving out a flurry of orders into his communicator.

Caleb was nice enough to guide you out of the chaos so you could both observe while not being run over, and the two of you watched from a safe alcove as the ship suddenly moved forward and the star scape vanished into what you now knew as hyperspace. 

*~*

Almost too soon the lines of stars vanished and the night sky reappeared. Instead of the calm of the area you’d just left however you could see several ships clearly fighting. Explosions shook your ship as one of the (hopefully) enemy ships exploded nearby.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan was leaned over the communicator trying to call the person that had gotten you into this entire mess.

Luckily they answered, and the table showed a, slightly shaky, image of someone.

“Obi-Wan?” The voice clearly sounded as confused as the person looked.

Depa stepped back toward the table a moment later and was noticed by Anakin as well, “Master Billaba.” He greeted. “I thought I was contacting your ship, then Obi-Wan called and…” he trailed off confused.

“Yes, well Master Billaba was kind enough to offer me a ride.” 

An explosion reminded everyone that a fight was in fact still going on.

“Tell the fighters to launch Commander Gray.” Depa told the man next to her, who nodded and passed the orders on.

“We’ll talk later Anakin.” Obi-Wan told him, sparing a glance at you while you and Caleb watched from the safety of your hiding space.

Depa turned back to focus on the battle giving you a glance only after she noticed Obi-Wan do so. “Padawan, make sure to keep the youngling with you.” She told Caleb, “In the event anything happens make sure you both stay safe.”

Her attention quickly went back to the battle at hand.  
Caleb’s confirmation that he would was all the two Jedi needed and they kept their focuses fully on the battle. You somehow knew, in the same way you always seemed to know these things that they were both relived that the Padawan had taken responsibility for you. You also knew that the battle would turn out how they were hoping.

You settled in to watch the fight, not sure who’s ships were on who’s side, or what the fight was even about, but it seemed like the larger ships where mostly winning. The fighters Caleb had pointed out as being on your side were doing a lot of damage to the other side from what you could tell, even if the entire thing was a bit hard to follow.

Another explosion shook the ship, then you suddenly heard Obi-Wan mutter something.

The table, holotable according to Caleb, suddenly called out to the room and took Depa’s attention back to it.

“Got room for a few more Master Billaba?” The man, Anakin suddenly asked.

“We do.” Depa trailed off, glancing at Obi-Wan.

“Good, then if you won’t mind picking up the men when the battle is over?”

“Anakin, you’re not doing what I think you’re doing?” Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his noise as if the thought of what was about to happen was going to give him a headache.

“Well that ship does need to be destroyed, and this one is about to blow up…” 

Obi-Wan simply shook his head and turned to look outside. Depa made sure that everyone knew to be ready to take in the survivors from the ship as well as a lot of possibly wounded men. The next instant a light flashed and a shockwave was felt as the lead enemy ship (Separatists, Caleb helpfully filled in) was destroyed. The remaining Separatists fled once the lead ship was destroyed.

And the room flew into even more panic then before. More orders where yelled out, the ship was moved a bit, and in the middle of it all you found yourself following a quickly moving Obi-Wan and Depa down the hallway to somewhere. Caleb walked by your side as you just blindly followed the Masters.

For the first time you wondered if maybe it would have been safer to stay on Earth.

The notion was shattered however when you entered the hanger bay. You paused briefly watching as fighters landed, and were quickly moved to make room for other ships. Behind them space could be seen, intermittently broken by more incoming ships. 

Caleb pulled gently on your arm and the two of you caught up to the others. 

“You two, help anyone that needs help get down to medbay.” Depa told you, and quickly moved to go see to something else.

Caleb pulled you to the nearest ship that had landed, and as the doors lowered more men like the ones you’d already seen came out, these in white and blue armor, stretchers could be seen between them, and on them clearly wounded men.

“Commander.” One of the men greeted Caleb, who explained the two of you were here to help. The men looked a bit relived as there were clearly more wounded then men to carry them.

“Our General and Commander should be coming in on their own fighters.” One of the men told you and Caleb. Caleb nodded and relayed the information to someone named Styles who he’d stopped as he went past.

Something in the ship suddenly caught your attention, unlike anything you’d felt before, and Caleb must have felt it as well. He told them to start taking the men to medical and leading the way picked his way past stretchers of men. One you could tell was calling to you. 

When you got to it you stopped, a man like all of the others lay there, breathing hard, clearly unconscious. You tried to ignore the blood leaking out from under his armor. Something just felt so off, so you kneeled down to him and gently took his hand while laying the other on his forehead. In some way you knew he was about to die, and you knew you didn’t want that to happen, so you simply closed your eyes and willed him not to die, moving on instinct only. You felt sudden approval from Caleb and the others around you as they left you to do whatever was happening.

Suddenly the spell was over and you came back to yourself, the ship was mostly empty, save for the two men waiting to carry the wounded man down to where he could be treated.

“Commander.” They said respectfully to you, as you let go of the hand you were holding and stood to step away. 

You didn’t correct them, not knowing exactly what had just happened, but instead followed them out to where you were flagged down to help with another ship. Thankfully no one else on the ships that needed to be unloaded was that bad, and by the end of the day you had the steps from the medbay to the hanger memorized. 

You’d just exhaustedly sunk to the ground next to Caleb when you noticed Obi-Wan and Depa walking back toward you. The chaos was over it appeared, at least enough for the two of you to rest. The Jedi walking toward you seemed a bit pleased, concerned but pleased. You assumed you did something wrong at some point, but didn’t want to think about it. You didn’t want to worry that one day in and you’d already managed to make yourself not fit in, in the one place that felt right. 

A voice called out and two more figures joined them, the man from the communications, and a smaller figure behind him.

They got to you and stopped. You found yourself staring a bit.

Obi-Wan introduced you to them, then explained they were Anakin Skywalker, the man that had called for help, and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano. 

And you still found yourself staring at the girl? You assumed female.

“Oh right.” Obi-Wan paused a bit amused, “You’ve never seen someone who didn’t look human before.”

You nodded then paused, not human? Another question to ask later.

“Padawan Tano is a Togruta.” Obi-Wan tried to explain.

And that didn’t help.

“Your planet doesn’t have non-humans on it?” Caleb asked.

“No. We barely have ships that can make it into outer space, and those usually just stop by our space station that orbits around our world. We’ve never even visited other planets other than the moon.” 

“What planet are you from?” Ahsoka asked, speaking to you for the first time.

“Earth?” You offered.

Obi-Wan finally filled in a bit about where you were from that only lead to more confusion.

“Let’s figure the rest of this out when we get to Coruscant.” Obi-Wan finally said, trying to settle things.

Anakin nodded, “I need to check on my men.” He gave a half nod to Depa before heading off down the hallway, Ahsoka following him after a word with Obi-Wan.

“He seemed more tense then normal.” Depa said when relative silence had fallen over the group.

“He feels like this is his fault.” A new voice added, you turned to notice another man in blue armor, helmet on till he removed it.

“Captain Rex.” Obi-Wan greeted him.

“Sirs.” Rex greeted all of you.

“While I’m not surprised, he does have to realize that losses like this can and do happen.” Obi-Wan paused to glance at the doorway Anakin had vanished out of. “How many did you lose?”

“Not as many as we have in the past. And from what I understand from Kix, one less then we should of.” Rex was looking at you now.

You shifted a bit, suddenly uncomfortable with the gaze.

“Yes I heard about that. The youngling does have a talent for healing it seems.” Obi-Wan seemed a bit proud.

“Do you want to see him?” Caleb suddenly asked.

You were a bit confused “Who?”

“The one you saved.”

You glanced at the Jedi around you.

“I’m sure Kix wouldn’t mind.” Obi-Wan told you. He seemed rather sure of it.

Rex mentioned that he wouldn’t mind checking up on his men, and Caleb was only too happy to go with you so as a group the three of you left the hanger. You glanced behind you to see Obi-Wan and Depa discussing something, you, you assumed.

Midway down to the medbay you felt a shift and Caleb confirmed the ship had gone into hyperspace again.

Walking into the medbay you found the area calmer then you expected, medics where rushing around to various patients, but the area had a state of calm, completely different from how the hanger had been. Rex caught sign of someone, Kix apparently who waved you over while he looked over someone.

“How is he?” Rex asked, looking down at the man you recognized.

“He should live.” Kix confirmed, glancing at Caleb and yourself. “Commanders.” Kix told you respectively, and as he moved to walk past you, he stopped, gently touched your shoulder and thanked you.

You didn’t know what to say and simply nodded to the man before he moved to check on another bed.

“We thought we’d lost Jesse.” Rex explained softly so as not to disrupt the other patients. He’d moved to sit on an empty nearby bed and you followed his lead, questions starting to circle around in your brain. 

“Rex!” Anakin called, before you could question Rex.

A glare from Kix made the Jedi motion for outside, which was apparently the same no matter what planet you were on. Your group got up to leave after you gave one final glance at the sleeping man, Jesse.

Ahsoka followed your group into the hallway as well you notice, and you still couldn’t help yourself but look at how strange she looked. Then again from what Obi-Wan had said she wasn’t the only non-human you’d run into so far.

“Sirs?” Rex finally asked when the doors closed behind you, he didn’t want to interrupt the medics again. 

Anakin asked how many men, and a few other details of the battle. All of the men hadn’t ended up on this ship, but Billaba had other ships that had apparently picked them up.

They were still standing in the hallway when a slightly confused Stance found them.

“You didn’t answer your comm.” He explained, glancing at Caleb.

The young Padawan blushed a bit and muttered out an oppose when he realized it had been muted. 

“The Generals are looking for the two of you.” He explained.

A blushing Padawan turned on his comm and confirmed with Billaba that they were on their way to the bridge, and would be sure to bring along Knight Skywalker and his Padawan if you ran into them.

And you felt like your head was about to explode from all of the new information going into it. Aliens, you could deal with, but apparently finding out that there were Knights in addition to Masters in this whatever thing you had run into was starting to get a bit much. In a daze, you followed the group, concerned glances in your direction from everyone but you still followed.

In confusion, you suddenly found yourself in front of your room door.

“My Master thinks it would be a good idea for you to rest a bit.” Ahsoka told you, ushering you inside. You nodded and took up residence in your bed.

A few minutes you drifted off, the events of the day finally catching up to you.

*~*

The chiming of the door woke you up. You had no idea how much time had passed, but you knew you were hungry at least. Obi-Wan had mentioned something about the time difference between Earth and where you were at now, and you didn’t want to use up the battery of your phone to figure out what time it should be. Going by your tummy though you were at least two meals late.

A second set of chimes reminded you of why you where awake and you slowly clawed your way to the door to open it.

Someone in blue armor was on the other side, not Rex you knew that at least.

“Sir.” He greeted you.

“Yes?” Confusion clear in your voice.

“General Kenobi sent me to fetch you. He thought you may be hungry.”

Food yes, food was a good thing.

You nodded and followed him into the hallway after a moments consideration.

“And who are you?” You asked, sleep still clouding your mind. 

“ARC-27-5555, but you can call me Fives.” He told you.

You stopped even more confused. “What?” Your brain was suddenly awake. “Why the numbers?”

“Ah well. It’s cause we’re clones.” The man told you, as he motioned you to walk again.

Clones? But that was... Your brain stopped working for a second before the pieces fell into place. And that would be another thing you’d need to ask Obi-Wan.

“At least that explains some things.” You muttered.

Fives didn’t comment, but you caught the confused look. As you walked you made sure to look at the men a bit more. Clones made sense now.

Fives guided you to where to find your food and to the table Caleb had already claimed. Tables had filled up fast, but with the amount of men now on the ship it made sense. Fives paused for a second not sure if he should stay with you or go, so when you offered the space next to you he seemed relaxed and settled in.

Stance who was next to Caleb nodded a hello to the two of you, but kept his attention on the younger male who was telling him some story about something that made no sense.

A tired sigh meant your ears and Kix dropped onto the seat next to Fives.

“Jesse?” Fives cautiously asked, catching your attention. The question was asked around you so you’d be able to find out about him, you knew.

“Awake finally.” Kix told him, after taking a long sip from his coffee(?).

Looked like coffee, and smelled like coffee to you, thought the flavor was a bit off.

“How long was I asleep for?” You finally dared to ask Caleb.

Trained medical eyes on you instantly in case something was wrong with you, you could sense it but didn’t look at the over tired medic.

“About a day.” The Padawan told you, not seemingly worried. “Master Kenobi said not to worry since you were up for so long. 

Kix seemed to relax a bit, but still kept an eye on you while he went back to eating.

“Ah.” You took a sip of your own coffee to collect your thoughts, “It did seem like forever since we left Earth.” You assumed they wouldn’t know your planet after everything so far you’d been able to piece together.

“Hey kid.” A female voice called happily as a weight dropped next to you.

“Don’t call me kid.” Caleb muttered.

Ahsoka smiled a bit at him, then looked at you. “Master Kenobi wanted to see you when you’re doing eating.”

Food right, you should finish that.

“How soon till we get to wherever we’re going?” You found yourself asking, instead of eating.

“We should actually be there pretty soon.” She told you. At least she seemed relaxed around you, but then all of the men where.

Good maybe soon then you would get to see this mythical Coruscant place.

Finishing your food you followed Ahsoka from the room and along a path you knew would lead you to the bridge. Caleb and Stance following for a bit till Stance broke off from the group. You picked up Rex however as you went, as well as Captain Styles. 

“Master?” Ahsoka called as soon as the bridge doors opened.

Obi-Wan and the others were gathered around the table, communicator thing talking to someone on the other end.

“Snips.” Anakin greeted, and motioned for your group to come over.

“We should be there in a few hours Master Windu.” Obi-Wan confirmed, his eyes had never left the table.

You didn’t know why but suddenly you felt a bit nervous and the eyes of a few of the Jedi glanced at you before turning back to the table.

Like you, you realized they could sense strong emotions like that, Empaths you’d found out they’d been called back home. Only you suspected out here they were much more.

“We await your report then.” The voice said then the communication was cut off. 

Obi-Wan straighten out and looked at your small group. “I guess you’re seeing more then you expected.” He joked at bit at you.

You nodded but didn’t say anything.

“When we get back home we’ll need to make our reports to the Council, however it may not be necessary for you to be there immediately. If you’d like to explore a bit I think we can arrange that.” Obi-Wan was clearly giving you a choice to decide how you would spend part of the day when you got there.

 

 

Reader please pick:  
Do you:  
Explore Coruscant  
Or  
See the Council immediately.


	5. See the Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adjusted the Council members to make it easier for me to write. Apologies if this is gonna bug you.

“Do you mind if I think about it a while?” You suddenly find yourself asking.

“Of course.” Kenobi told you, “But don’t take too long.” He cautioned you. 

You thanked him, then turn to wander off the bridge. Caleb and Ahsoka following after a Depa confirmed they were done on the bridge. 

Wandering down a random hallway you finally asked once you were away from the Masters, “So what is the Counsel like?”

Ahsoka smiled a bit at the question, clearly it was a slightly loaded one from her hesitation, “They’re nice, wise, but can be strict.”

“And?” you asked, slightly worried.

“And will probably question you about your world once Master Kenobi gets to that part of the story.”

You shrugged a bit, “There’s not too much to tell.” You confessed, Earth was after all rather boring.

“But no one has been there before, which means we don’t have any information on it.” The Togruta explained.

You wanted to ask if that was bad and if you should be worried but before you could a clone you recognized walked up to you, a smile on his face, helmet tucked under his arm.

“Fives.” Ahsoka greeted.

“Commanders.” He paused for a moment to turn to you. “Jesse is awake if you’d like to meet him.”

You glanced at the two Padawans before you found yourself nodding, “I’d like that.”

Fives smiled at you and turned to lead the way as you followed. Caleb falling into step next to you while Ahsoka went in another direction. She called out that she’d catch up with you in a few minutes, she just needed to take care of something first, and vanished down a hallway. You tried to pay attention to the direction Fives was going, toward the medbay you assumed. 

You realized when Fives finally came to a stop next to doors, a few levels down that you were still lost on the ship. There was no way you’d be able to get back to the bridge without the help of Caleb who was still taking his job of ‘keep the youngling’ safe very seriously.

Fives nodded to you and lead the way in as soon as the doors opened. The white of the room, and the now calm atmosphere reminded you of several clinics you’d been in when you’d been sick in your younger years. Thankfully they didn’t have that same hospital smell, but you smelt other things that you assumed were tied to hospitals here. Breaking yourself out of your thoughts you again followed Fives to where two more clones where at, one laying down, Jesse you assumed, another one, Kix talking to him.

“Fives.” Kix called out noticing him, then he greeted you, “Commanders.” 

You hesitated for a moment before making your way toward them, Caleb at your side.

Kix smiled at you when you neared the bed, “Commander, this is Jesse, Jesse this is the commander who saved your life.” 

Jesse looked directly at you, “Thank you sir.” You felt a wave of what you assumed was gratitude from him and Kix.

You didn’t want to simply brush it off as nothing since you could tell that it wasn’t, so you weren’t sure how to reply. You simply took his hand and looked into his eyes for a second, “I’m glad I was able to.” You told him.

That seemed to be enough for everyone, and they apparently understood what you were trying to get across.

“One question, sirs?” Fives finally asked. 

You turned to glance at him since he was looking at you. 

“When did General Kenobi get a Padawan?”

You found yourself unsure how to answer so you turned toward Caleb for help. The Padawan himself seemed unsure about how to answer that.

“Well…” You started off.

“It’s complicated.” Another voice cut you off, saving you from answering. Captain Rex had entered the room, following Ahsoka. He’d thankfully been the one to save you from trying to answer. “And due to security reasons that’s something you don’t have clearance for.”

Rex shot his men a look at no doubt what would be a question, given how Fives seemed to be ready to ask something.

“General Kenobi is taking responsibility for the commander till we get to Coruscant, and that’s the only thing everyone needs to know.”

That seemed to settle the conversation among the men, who seemed to shrug and simply accept that for now. 

“Which reminds me,” Ahsoka started, breaking the sudden silence of the room, “you still need to tell him what your decision is.”

“Oh yeah…” You started to say.

A cough from behind you caused your group to turn. A medic, one of Depa’s, gave you a look Kix clearly understood from the way he moved back from the bed.

“No offence Sirs, however, if you are going to have a meeting could you do it outside of the medbay?” The clone asked, clearly trying to push you out without appearing to be demanding.

An embarrassed laugh from Caleb, and a few of courses from the other men were heard as you made your goodbye’s to Jesse. You were assured he’d be out of the bed soon, the medic just wanted to give him a few more injections of something or check him out a final time.

“We should probably head back to the bridge so Master Kenobi can hear what you decide as well.” Ahsoka commented.

You nodded and followed the group toward the bridge, like before the men you assumed didn’t have clearance stopped before reaching the doors, though this time you saw Fives look to the doors then back at Rex.

“Not this time Fives.”

The clone gave a half nod and followed Kix down the hallway away from the doors, while your group went inside.

The Jedi appeared to have just gotten there themselves a few minutes before you and greeted your group as you entered.

Kenobi looked toward you, the question clear on his face.

“I think it would be a good idea to see the Council when everyone else does.” You didn’t sound nearly as sure as you wanted to.

Obi-Wan at least looked relived by that at least, “Good, I was hoping you’d say that.”

As if his words were the signal the ship had been waiting for you felt it shift as it came out of hyperspace and found yourself faced with a sparkling planet.

“That’s Coruscant.” Caleb filled in softly as you found yourself almost mystified by the sight in front of you. 

“All right, once we land at the temple have some of the men begin to take General Skywalker’s men down to the planet, then figure out what damage our own ships incurred.” Billaba told Gray who was standing by her side. “Once the Council makes a decision I’ll let you know what our next mission is.”

“Sir.” Commander Gray drifted off to the side to talk to Styles about getting the men off the ship.

“We best be on our way then.” Kenobi told you. He seemed to be getting a bit anxious himself but quickly brushed it off. “Oh Captain Rex?” Rex had been moving to coordinate his men’s movements with Gray, but stopped. “Can you have someone bring down my fighter? I’ll be going down with Anakin and the others.”

Rex confirmed he would, and your group set off toward the hanger bay.

*~*

You stood a bit behind Obi-Wan, watching the air traffic as the ship you’d taken drifted to where it was landing. Anakin was currently flying it, while everyone else had settled into various seats, you’d opted to stand to get a better view of the world you were going into. His droid, R2 had seemed to be happy to get off of the overly crowded ship when he’d been told you were leaving and was now silently waiting it seemed.

Air traffic instead of cars it seemed, you could tell they were following some type of lanes. You clutched the strap of the bag you had over your shoulder to ground yourself in reality a bit. Stance had been nice enough to pick up your bag and meet you at the ship before you left. Now it seemed like that bag and the clothing you were currently wearing would be the only reminders you’d have of Earth. Then again given you’d wanted an adventure that may have not been a bad thing.

The ship touched down gently in what you took to be hanger bays and you silently followed the Jedi Masters out. Caleb, and Ahsoka decided to walk with you so you wouldn’t be too overwhelmed you assumed. 

Following the Jedi you still stopped a bit. Other Jedi you assumed wandered around, going about their business. Two figures walked toward you however, and with the direction your group was going you could tell it was to meet them.

“Masters.” Kenobi called out as a greeting.

They greeted your group and you found yourself trying not to stare at the little green one. You noticed both himself and the other Master next to him turned their eyes to you when they realized you were behind everyone.

“Ah, yes, this would be the youngling I picked up.” Obi-Wan filled in, explaining your presence.

“The Council is anxious for your report on that.” The taller, human looking one told him.

“Then we shouldn’t keep them waiting.” Kenobi replied a half smile on his face.

The group started to walk again, when Billaba softly called Caleb off to the side and told him to take your bag to Obi-Wan’s room for you. The Padawan appeared to want to complain for a minute but a look from his master had him taking the bag and vanishing down a side hallway.

Anakin and Ahsoka kept up pace with the group till a look from Obi-Wan made them pause, “We’ll call for your report later Anakin.” Obi-Wan told him. 

A minor look of something akin to hurt crossed his face, but it was gone before you could even be sure it was there. With a nod and a bow both Anakin and Ahsoka split off from your group, just as you reached a set of doors. 

An elevator ride later and you found yourself ushered into a large circular room. The two Masters you’d meant in the hanger drifted toward chairs, as did Depa. Obi-Wan stayed by your side, where you’d been stopped in the center of the room. You found yourself entranced again by the outside world, how the vehicles/ships traveled outside the window. Losing yourself to the outside you missed when several other beings entered the room and took chairs. 

“Shall we begin?” 

That question pulled you back to the room. Every chair save one now had either someone in it or a hologram image of a being, Council members you assumed.

“Of course, Masters.” Obi-Wan said, you had a feeling this would be a long story, as some of the council members appeared to make themselves comfortable for the long session ahead.

You felt their eyes occasionally drift toward you, and were glad Obi-Wan stayed by you. 

Obi-Wan began explaining how his mission to some place you’d never heard of had been completed, as apparently everyone knew, and how he’d gone into hyperspace on his own ship to head to a system that he would be trying to secure safe passage for Republic ships on. The system it’s self was a neutral one, and had allowed ships to resupply there before, under the condition their government would be contacted before any more ships arrive. Obi-Wan had apparently only just entered hyperspace when something went wrong, something had appeared in the hyperspace lane with him, and had thrown his ship off course, and out of hyperspace. He’d assumed it was going to throw him into Wild Space, but it’d thrown him much farther, to your solar system. He’d come out of hyperspace and hadn’t been able to correct his flight before he entered the planet’s atmosphere, and lost consciousness as he was crashing.

Obi-Wan stopped there to look at you, this was where you had come in after all, having found him.

He continued in his story to mention that, your rescuing him, taking care of him, and then leaving with him. Eyes of the Council had stayed on you the moment they’d realized you’d been the one to find him.

“And you choose to take the youngling with you?”

Obi-Wan turned toward the speaker, the man who had meant you in the hanger, “Master Windu, at the time it seemed like a good idea.” He admitted.

Windu stared at you, as if trying to make something out and you felt yourself shift a bit. You would not be nervous, you didn’t care if the situation called for it. You were traveling in the stars, away from home, in a place you felt you should be. A bunch of judgy Jedi were not about to make you start second guessing yourself. 

“But why?” A female voice asked, you glanced at the speaker, and if you had to guess you’d guess her to be the same species as Ahsoka. 

“Because of something the youngling felt.” Obi-Wan said softly. 

You glanced back at him, as did everyone in the room.

“Felt?” Windu asked, looking between the two of you.

“As you know that planet, is forbidden to everyone. If you can make it there without being destroyed in hyperspace it’s said you will not survive landing. Also, there is the fact that Force sensitives are warned to never land on the planet should they somehow end up there.”

“For good reason, I assume.” A female voice added, you had no idea what species she was.

“Yes, Master Gallia, as I found out. It’s the reason I passed out when entering the atmosphere. The entire planet serves as a Force inhibiter. I’m not sure what it was on the planet, the atmosphere, something in the soil, but something is blocking the Force from working properly there. It’s not fully cut off, but it’s greatly muted.” Obi-Wan tried to explain.

“And?” A male Master leaned forward.

“The youngling was still able to use the Force the entire time.” Obi-Wan went on to explain how you’d told him about your feelings, and about various little things, random dreams you could see the future with, knowing just where to be. Silly little things you’d brushed off most of your life. 

“I didn’t want to leave them there, not when there was a chance the Separatists, or the Sith may find a way to find them.”

The room fell quiet, soft discussions taking place.

“Do we know for certain they are a Force user?” Another, new voice asked, a female of some species you didn’t know yet. At some point you’d need a cliff note of who everyone was you realized.

“They did save one of Anakin’s men, when he should have died.” Obi-Wan told them, and explained about your impromptu healing session. Billaba added a few more things she, herself had observed while around you.

The room again fell into discussions.

“Tested they should be.” A new voice called out, silencing the room. 

“Master Yoda?” Obi-Wan looked toward the small green being that had walked with you.

You shifted a bit so you could look at him, unsure of what this testing would consist of. 

You suddenly found yourself hit with a flurry of questions, some of which you had no idea how to answer thanks to having lived on a planet outside of what was apparently common technology and knowledge. You responded to the questions with the same approach you’d decided to take the entire thing and answered them honestly, to the best of your ability, and decided if you offended someone oh well. 

The questions stopped sometime later and you found yourself being escorted to something a Master had called The Hall of Healing for a different set of tests.

Kenobi had stayed with you, as had a second Master, Luminara Unduli she was introduced to you as. Kenobi said something to a healer who smiled slightly and asked you a few questions before taking a small blood sample. 

You found yourself glancing at Kenobi a bit nervously.

“Well, we’ll be discussing this for a while longer I think.” He handed you something you’d seen everyone else waring. “This is a communicator, we’ll call you when we need you back. For right now you’re free to wander the temple.”

Taking the thing you looked it over, before you could ask anything however the healer drifted over and handed a tablet looking thing to the Master. Kenboi seemed a bit surprised by whatever was written on it and thanked her. 

“We need to get back.” Kenobi told you, and the two Masters vanished from the room.

You found yourself alone with the healer who simply shrugged at you before she too went to take care of something.

With a shrug yourself, you decided to leave the room as well, only to almost accidently run into Anakin who was walking into the room.

“Knight Skywalker?” The healer greeted.

“Oh, I’m fine.” He told her, before turning to look at you, “I’m actually here for the youngling.”

She nodded and turned away again.

You found yourself being guided into the hallway by the Knight.

“So, what did they say?” Ahsoka said by way of greeting. She had been waiting for you as well it seemed.

“They’re going to talk it over?” You told them, confused by the entire process.

“Not surprising. Probably argue over it is more accurate.” Anakin muttered out.

You glanced at him a bit surprised.

“So, what did they tell you to do while their talking?” Ahsoka asked you.

“Nothing much, just kinda be around.” You showed them the communicator Obi-Wan had given you.

“Good, then we don’t need to stay in the temple while they make the decision.” Anakin told you, glancing over you for a minute before deciding something. “We have some business in the Senate, would you want to come?”

You thought about it for a minute, then confirmed that you would.

“Good.” Anakin nodded then glanced over you again as if in thought. “Follow me.”

You fell into step behind him as he set off toward something, Ahsoka matching pace with you. Around you, you watched as various other Jedi went about on their own business, and tried to ignore the random glances you were getting.

“We’ll take care of that in a second.” Anakin assured you, catching your mild unease apparently.

 

 

Yay we’re gonna visit the Senate! 

So who do we see?

Reader please choose:  
Chancellor Palpatine  
Or  
Senator Amidala


	6. Senator Amidala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting an incomplete chapter, along with the choice, which will be at the end of this update, the rest of it will be in the next update. This entire chapter was done two weeks ago, but thanks to a Window’s update my computer restarted and Word isn’t recovering the missing text. I’ve been so frustrated with Word right now that I rage quit every time I go to retype the rest of this chapter.
> 
> Note 2: The computer shut down on me (again) and took all of my editing with it. I’ve decided this chapter is cursed.

Anakin, as it turned out lead you to a quartermaster’s office. The Jedi behind a desk when you walked in looked at your small group in confusion.

“We need to see the Senate and the youngling isn’t quite…” Anakin trailed off.

“Dressed properly for such a visit?” The female quartermaster asked, with a slight smile. You felt her eyes apparently size you up before she vanished into a back room. She appeared a minute later, several items in hand. “These should fit.” She told you, as she handed them to you.

You thanked her as did Anakin and Ahsoka. Your little group again took to the hallways, Anakin again leading you somewhere, to Obi-Wan’s room as it turned out. 

“You can drop off your clothing here, with your bag. The fresher is in the back if you want to change in that, or we can wait outside.” Anakin told you.

You looked at the strange items in your hand and confessed you had no idea exactly how to put the entire thing on so it may be a good idea if they stayed inside the room while you went into the bathroom/fresher/thing and changed. At least that way they could give you suggestions when you got lost in the garment. 

You swore Anakin laughed a bit as you vanished into the room to change.

One cry for help later, and a multitude of embarrassment you were dressed in the strange clothing. 

With a bit of a sigh you put your jeans and t-shirt in your bag with your other belongs. Apparently torn jeans and an old AC/DC shirt were not appropriate ‘visiting the senate’ clothing. You debated taking up their offer to change shoes as well, but you hated the thought of breaking in new shoes so you kept the old ones. 

“Ready?” Anakin asked as you looked at yourself in the mirror. If nothing else at least now you would blend in while in the temple.

You told him you were and the three of you headed for something he called a speeder bay. You noticed on the way you got a few strange looks, but most of those who passed you choose to simply ignore your small group or they would call out greetings to Anakin or Ahsoka.

And you stopped to stare at everything again. Eventually you knew you should, in theory simply start to go with it and stop freezing when you decided to look at everything. A poke to your side got you moving again and you followed Anakin to a vehicle of some type, air speeder you were told.

“May want to sit down, and hold on.” Ahsoka told you as you took a seat in the indicated vehicle. 

You did as she instructed but still jumped as the air speeder took off. Anakin shot you an amused look but said nothing.

“Just try not to kill us Master.” Ahsoka called out as the air flying around the speeder picked up speed.

“Don’t trust my driving Snips?”

You could tell this was an old argument so you tuned them out to watch the world pass by. It was like a city from Earth, but at the same time not. As the air speeder weaved among traffic, apparently to the annoyance of other drivers, you couldn’t help but think of traffic in cities like New York. Granted, you knew those didn’t have flying cars. A look down made you shutter a bit at the thought of a car accident that high up, the thought made slightly more grim when you realized you couldn’t see the ground in spaces. You begin to wonder just high up you really were.

Clamping on to the side of the speeder you decided to take the Togruta’s suggestion to heart and you made sure to keep your head inside for the rest of the trip.

*~*

You made it alive to the Senate building, and once the speeder was fully parked you followed Anakin and Ahsoka toward the steps of the building.

“I have to drop some things off to the Chancellor.” Anakin told you. “Would you want to come or look around with Snips a bit?”

You didn’t hesitate, “Can we look around?”

Anakin nodded, “Just stay with Ahsoka and keep an ear out for Obi-Wan to call you.”

You told him you would and he left the two of you alone of the steps of the building. 

You turned excitedly to Ahsoka, “So, where to now?”

“I’ve got a few friends we can visit.” She told you after thinking for a minute.

The two of you started inside, but before you could get beyond the front entryway a voice called out stopping you.

“Commander Tano.” A clone, you assumed, in red armor made his way over to the two of you.

Ahsoka stopped, apparently knowing him. You shifted a bit beside her.

“Commander Fox.” She told him in greeting.

“Here to see Senator Chuchi again?” He asked lightly, you could tell he wanted to ask about you but wasn’t saying anything yet.

“And Senator Amidala if she’s not busy.” Ahsoka told him. 

He nodded then did stop look directly at you.

“Oh, they’re with me.” Ahsoka filled in. “Master Kenobi is teaching them right now.” 

You noticed the clone relax.

“Apologies Commanders.” He edited his greeting to include you, you noticed. Like the others he was assuming you were a Padawan apparently.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s understandable since this is their first time here.” Ahsoka told him.

As a group you started to walk toward what you assumed were offices. You were proud of yourself, this time you didn’t stop to stair, mindful of how that would look if a Jedi were gawking instead of acting like they belonged. The clone commander had fallen into step with you, clearly still curious and cautions a bit about you.

“First time on Coruscant?” Fox asked, surprise clear in his voice. Unlike the other clones you’d run into this one hadn’t removed his helmet so you could only guess as to where he was looking or what his reactions were. 

“Something like that.” You explained. “I was kinda on an outlying temple.” You guessed that would be the correct term, and a wink from Ahsoka told you, you’d guessed correctly. At least now the clothing change made sense, with the Jedi clothing on you at least looked the part.

“Liking Coruscant so far?” Fox asked. 

“So far it’s interesting.” You told him.

“We’re here.” Ahsoka cut in. You were in front of a closed door, like one of the dozen of others you passed.

“I’ll leave you to your meetings then Commanders.” Fox told you as he turned to leave.

The door you were in front of opened a moment later and Ahsoka walked in. You followed her unsure of what you would see.

“Ahsoka!” A warm female voice called out and you followed the Padawan as she moved to hug a another female.

You saw the apparent senator look at you in confusion, before Ahsoka explained you where a friend, new to the world and she was showing you around. She also explained who the woman was to you. 

“And you’re a Jedi?” Senator Chuchi asked, after the three of you had taken seats.

“I will be one day, hopefully.” You found yourself telling her.

“So you’re a Padawan, like Ahsoka?”

You told her yes, again Ahsoka confirmed you’d said the correct thing. 

You found yourself talking to the senator for a while about her world, her moon, the senate, and small little minor things like how long she’d known Ahsoka.

“Snips?” The call interrupted your chat.

“Yes Master.”

“If you two are done can you meet me in Senator Amidala’s office?”

Ahsoka confirmed you would and the two of you bid Chuchi goodbye. Leaving her office you found Fox had apparently gone off to do whatever it was clone Commanders did in the Senate. Ahsoka guided the two of you two another office.

She knocked and upon entering you noticed a small group of people. 

“Senator Amidala.” Ahsoka greeted bowing slightly. You followed her example. “Senator Organa.” Ahsoka also greeted.

Anakin was leaning against a wall, watching you in amusement. You gave him a ‘what’ look but said nothing. 

 

*~*  
Next decision, this one is gonna be a hard one.

Readers please pick one:  
White  
Green  
Blue  
Yellow


	7. White- Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choices code to what color: 
> 
> White- Obi-Wan  
> Green- Kit Fisto  
> Blue- Aayla Secura  
> Yellow- Plo Koon
> 
> In the event of a tie, which happened here, it went to default first option. Thanks for all your votes guys and the continuing support in this. Now let’s get back to where we left off last time.

“Padawan Tano.” Senator Amidala greeted her, then turned to you.

“This is the youngling I mentioned, the one Obi-Wan found.” Anakin explained.

You watched as she smiled at you, and greeted you as well. Senator Organa, who you guessed was the other person in the room greeted the two of you as well. 

“Knight Skywalker was telling us this is your first time on Coruscant?” Senator Organa asked, clearly a bit interested in you. You had a feeling you’d be asked that a lot. You did confirm for him it was however. 

“Senator Amidala and I were just about to take a break and get some lunch. Would you,” he looked to all of the Jedi in the room, “all of you be interested in joining us?”

You glance at Anakin, and he nodded, “I think we would be.” He told Organa, smiling a bit at you.

“Good, then I know just the place.” The senator moved to leave the room, followed by Amidala, and your group. 

You found yourself falling into step with Ahsoka as you walked down the hallway. A few other senators you assumed passed you as you walked, and impressively enough you managed to keep yourself from staring. You’re group had just made it to where the speeders where when your communicator thing went off.

“Oh, that must be the council.” Ahsoka told you pushing a button on the communicator on your wrist.

“The Council has reached their decision,” The voice of Obi-Wan could be heard. “You’re needed back at the Temple.” He sounded a bit off.

“Understood Master, we’re on our way.” Anakin said into your communicator and apparently turned it off for you.

Anakin turned toward the two Senators, “My apologies senators, the youngling is needed back at the Temple.”

Organa offered you a smile, “Another time?”

“Of course Senators.” Anakin responded for you, and bowed, you and Ahsoka did the same before turning to leave.

You followed the Jedi silently to the speeder, climbed in, and made sure to hold onto something.

“So what’s going to happen now?” You dared to ask.

“The Council will tell you what they decided.” Anakin told you, while starting up the speeder.

You silently sat for the ride, wondering just what this decision would mean for you, and your future.

You’d gotten so lost in thought you didn’t realize you were back till the speeder touched down.

“You okay?” Ahsoka asked you, startling you out of your musings.

“Yeah, just thinking.” You told her sliding from the speeder and following Anakin as he left the room. Ahsoka nodded, apparently understanding why you would could be nervous. 

As a group, you made your way back to the Council chambers, and stopped before the doors. A knock, and the door opened to admit you, as well as Anakin who shoved his way in, followed by his slightly amused Padawan.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan seemed confused by seeming him, as did the rest of the Council.

“I’ve been showing the Youngling around.” He explained.

“But why are you in here now with them?”

“It seemed right?” Anakin offered.

“Can he stay?” You found yourself asking.

“Afraid, you are?” Yoda asked watching you.

You shook your head no, “Not afraid per say Master, a bit nervous, but I’d like someone I know a bit well here with me. I don’t know anyone here really, and if you decide you don’t want me I won’t have a way home.” You found yourself calm while saying that.

Master Windu you realized seemed to take a notice to that and nodded briefly to a few of the other Masters. 

“All right, he can stay then. The Padawan however…”

Ahsoka briefly looked frustrated, but bowed before leaving the room without a word. 

“Now.” Master Windu leaned forward a bit to look at you. “We’ve reached our decision.” 

You noticed a few of the Masters, Obi-Wan included shifted a bit, but you choose not to focus on them, instead you looked at Windu.

“Regarding the strange circumstances surrounding your finding, and given the planet you were on, as well as the abilities you’ve already displayed…” He trailed off, “As well as your tendency to lean toward the light side of the Force, even without training, this Council has decided to make a very large exception and allow you to train under a Master. There is a large chance you will not become a Knight due to your age, but several members of the Council believe you should be given the chance.”

Beside you Anakin shifted in a way that you could tell was annoyed, but you choose to ignore him.

You held your breath for a minute, waiting for him to continue.

“Your training is to begin immediately.” Windu paused, glancing at the Council. “And because your finding was rather… unique, it’s been decided that Master Kenobi will be seeing to the initial part of your training. He has a bit of experience dealing with unusual Padawans.” 

Kenobi shifted a bit again, at least now you knew why. Beside you Anakin stared at Kenobi for a minute.

This time Kenobi was the one to shift forward and speak, “You’re going to be assigned quarters here, however I’m due back with my men shortly so you’ll be going with me when I leave in a few days.” 

You nodded, not quite sure what to say so you simply nod.

“If there’s nothing else Masters?” Anakin asked.

“No, I believe that’s all.” Kenobi told you.

Both you and Anakin bowed before leaving the room.

“Well, that was…” You trailed off.

“Interesting?” Anakin offered.

Ahsoka had waited on the other side of the door for the two you and joined you as soon as the doors closed behind you.

“Well?”

“Looks like Master Kenobi finally got that Padawan he wanted.” Anakin told her.

Her face lit up a bit, and Anakin looked amused finally. 

“So Padawan quarters then?” Ahsoka asked looking directly at you.

You nodded, figuring it was just best to agree at this point. 

You were dragged, after a stop by Obi-Wan’s room to get your bag, down to where the Padawan’s stayed, and after depositing your belongs, and changing into Jedi regulation shoes you followed your guides to the dining hall type thing (you were promised text you could read on what the proper names were for everything later that day.) Following Anakin around you picked up various food items as he explained what they were to you, and made your way back to a table. Again people were watching you, but this time you ignored it.

Or were able to till Obi-Wan sunk down at the table, his own meal in his hands. Ahsoka had settled next to you. 

“So?” He started and looked at you as you poked some unknown food with a fork.

You sat it down to look at him.

“We’re going to have to figure out where to start your training.” Obi-Wan appeared to be a bit lost in thought trying to solve this puzzle.

“Try asking them what they know already Master?” Ahsoka offered.

You looked blankly at her.

“Take them on a full tour of the temple and see if anything looks familiar?” She tried offering again.

“That could work.” Obi-Wan replied, looking thoughtfully at you. 

You decided not to answer and instead went back to your lunch.

*~*

An hour later found you following Obi-Wan around the Jedi temple on a tour of sorts, with directions to stop him if you saw anything you recognized.

You figured he didn’t mean the random rocks and plants you found in one section. As you were leaving you noticed two Jedi sitting amongst the greener.

“Are they mediating?” You asked softly.

“They are…” Obi-Wan confirmed. “Do you know how to do that?”

You shrugged, “I was studying it a bit. I heard it was good for work stress so I figured I’d give it a try.” You felt a bit silly admitting that out loud.

“It is, and it’s a good start at least.” Obi-Wan told you. “Let’s see what else you know.”

Apparently, it was at least useful here.

You followed him down to where various Jedi were prancing, and after watching memorized for a moment you confessed to him that you had no idea what they were doing, or how to fight at all, other than some minor self-defense. He seemed pleased you knew that at least and said he could build on it. 

After several more stops you ended up back in Obi-Wan’s room, sipping a strangely flavored tea. One of the stops was the library where much to both of your disappointments you realized you couldn’t read Basic. Apparently while the spoken language was the same, Basic had changed written wise to the point you couldn’t understand any of it. You had after much searching however found that one of the underused smuggler written languages you could read. With a shrug, Obi-Wan had requests texts be translated into that language for you to study. He told you, you would be reading the texts over the next few days to familiarize yourself with stuff before leaving.

Leaving to where he didn’t elaborate yet, and you weren’t sure you wanted to ask yet. 

 

Reader choose please:

Are we going with?

501st

Or 

212th


End file.
